Kenapa Bisa Begitu, yaa?
by sera.so.shiny
Summary: GaaraXOC! Cerita humor jayus and romance gag jelas! Saiia orang baru jadi ga usah bikin summary ga papa kan? Silakan baca saja kalo mau tau ceritanya. Warning:GOMBAL!


Assalamualaikum wr wb

Salam sejahtera bagi qt smuwa

Yeaaah!!!

Akhirnya saiia jadi juga mbuat fanfic Naiiiiiuto (baca:naruto) yang sudah berpuluh tahun lamanya (haaa? Author aja baru 13 tahun) saiia dambakan.. Bagi saiia ini juga termasuk sebuah tantangan karena saiia lebih terbiasa membuat fanfic dalam bahasa Inggris, meski begitu bukan berarti saiia pintar bahasa inggris, lho. Kalo nggak percaiia bahwa saiia nggak pintar bahasa Inggris, silakan baca fanfic saiia, juga di situs ini tapi saiia mbuatnya yakitate japan, ada 3 cerita, sama LoU (sampe saat saiia mempublish ini) ada 1 crita; semuanya dengan bahasa Inggris yang ancur lebur, tapi masih bisa dibaca koq (lho promosi?).

Perlu anda ketahui bahwa saiia ini seorang Gaara-lupher dan saiia teramat sangat tidak suka sekali kepada yang namanya Matsuri. Atas dasar itulah saiia membuat fanfic ini; sebagai upaya balas dendam. Bwt yg pada suka sama Matsuri (yahh saiia yakin sih cuma sdikit skali and gaara gak termasuk!!!) saiia minta maaf krn saiia menjelek2kan dia di fanfic inie.

Ya sudah para pembaca yang budiman, mari kita mulai saja acara "membaca fanfic bersama"-nya.

Pairing: Gaara X OC

Warning: rada-rada AU, ada OC-nya, KEGOMBALAN BERANTAI alias gombal yang (menurut saiia sih) puanjang, lebar, tinggi, luas, volume, luas permukaan, kecepatan, jari- jari, diameter, hambatan (R), kuat arus (i), tegangan/ beda potensial (v), hambatan dalam (r), dan seterusnya. Juga ke-OOC-annya Gaara, Kankurou dan Matsuri.

Disclaimer: fanfic inie buatan saiia sendiri tapi karakternya sayang sekali banyak yang ngambil punya'nya Masashi Kishimoto.. Terus ada 2 lagu yang tercantum di sini tapi bukan milik saiia, yang pertama "Hummingbird" by Little by Little and satu lagi "Ceria" by J Rock walopun cuma judul doang.. Terus ada juga cuplikan iklan minyak telon kalo gag salah. (Wah! Saiia kaget tenyata saiia ini seorang pencuri.._)

NB: di sini settingnya saiia buat seperti naruto shippuden biasa tapi di sini Gaara masih belum jadi Kazekage dan mereka semua pada punya HaPe. Cewek (OC) itu ceritanya udah jadi pacarnya Gaara. Baru jadian getoo.. *suit suit..* Author pun bersiul riang.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mentari senja terlihat jelas di langit Barat, seolah memuji sang langit hingga langit pun blushed, merah- merah gitu. Seorang cowok dengan umur kira- kira 15 tahun duduk di pinggir tebing dengan tenang. Cowok berambut merah ini terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu; sedari tadi ia melihat- lihat layar hp Seno Orricsen (biar gak promosi) FW9001-nya dengan cemas. Sesekali jari- jari pucatnya memencet tombol di hpnya itu dan mengutak atiknya.

TUING!

Tiba- tiba saja sebuah benda kecil aneh menimpa kepalanya. Dilihatnya bahwa benda itu adalah sebuah biji tanaman yang familiar di matanya, walaupun sebenarnya biji tanaman itu nggak jelas tanaman apa karena bentuknya hati dan warnanya pink dan ungu. Ia menoleh kea rah belakangnya dan di sana sudah berdiri seorang gadis yang berumur sama dengannya. Gadis itu berambut cokelat brunet sedada yang diikatnya dengan pita besar berwarna cokelat muda, mengikuti warna matanya. Gadis itu mengenakan baju seperti jaket berwarna hitam (yang akhirnya berefek samping kulit putihnya terlihat semakin bersinar), berbelah agak samping dengan tutupan yang berbentuk seperti bagian tengahnya jaketnya Neji sebelum Shippuden, hanya saja tutupan itu berwarna silver. Paha gadis itu tertutupi (ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong? Pedang aja sebilah, masa sebidong. Kalo pahanya nggak ditutupi nanti kesenengen Gaara dong) celana pendek selutut berwarna cream. Ia terlihat marah, nggak sih, lebih tepatnya jengkel dan 'gemes'.

"Gaara!" suara yang agak- agak nge-bas tapi tetep kecewek- cewekan dan terkesan hangat itu meluncur keluar dari sepasang bibirnya yang pink imut, memanggil nama cowok di depannya. "Kamu itu, yaa…! Kan aku sudah mengirim surat itu, kenapa kamu nggak datang ke desa sebelah sih? Aku nunggu dari tadi, lho.."

Gaara merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas putih yang telah ternodai oleh tulisan yang rupanya adalah tulisan tangan gadis itu. "Oh, maksudmu ini?"

Pembaca pasti pada penasaran apa isi suratnya. Yah apa boleh buat meskipun Author males ngetik lagi tapi Author akan berbaik hati mengetikkan kembali isi suratnya.

_Untuk Gaara,_

_Temanmu Hoshino sudah ada padaku. Kalau kau mau dia kembali, datanglah ke desa sebelah jam 3 siang ini._

Gaara tersenyum mengejek. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Tulisan itu terlihat jelas kalau itu tulisan tanganmu. Selain itu, ninja sehebat kamu masa' bisa sih diculik semudah itu? Kayaknya nggak".

Sesuai kata Gaara, gadis itu memang seorang ninja yang hebat. Dia pernah satu kali mengalahkan Sakura dan Tenten, dan dalam pertandingan persahabatannya dengan Matsuri (dia sih nggak pernah benar-benar ingin membuat Matsuri luka- luka tapi Matsuri-nya yang duluan nantangin dia dan Matsuri kayaknya benci sekali sama dia. Dia dianggapnya sebagai rival.. Kayak Sakura sama Ino gitu deh) dia hampir selalu menang, terhitung dari 10 pertandingan Hoshino 8 kali menang dan hanya 2 kali kalah. Itu pun hanya karena dia diajak Matsuri bertanding sewaktu dia masih sakit (yang kemudian berakhir dengan Gaara menasehati atau bisa dibilang memarahi Matsuri). Gadis itu adalah seorang ninja, tetapi anehnya sama sekali tidak menguasai hal- hal berbau ninja seperti melempar kunai, memakai pedang, membuat bom kertas, dan lain- lain. Olahraga pun gak jago.. (Wah kayak Author banget tuh) Satu- satunya senjatanya adalah kemampuannya mengendalikan tumbuhan. Ia bisa mengendalikan tumbuhan yang hidup maupun yang sudah mati. Dengan biji tumbuhan apapun Ia juga bisa menumbuhkan tumbuhan dengan bentuk dan karakteristik sesuka hatinya, dan Ia pun juga bisa membalikkan efek penumbuh itu sehingga tumbuhan itu kembali menjadi biji.

"Hh… Kamu ini.." Gadis yang ternyata namanya Misaki Hoshino tersebut beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan kini duduk di samping Gaara. "Yang namanya cewek itu, lebih suka berada di dekat orang yang dia sukai daripada dipuji dengan pujian seperti itu, tau..? Kamu kan mau jadi Kazekage, masa nggak ngerti hal yang semudah itu?" Nah lho, cewek itu malah nanyain pertanyaan nggak jelas yang super nggak nyambung.

"..Kazekage kan nggak ngurusin masalah- masalah seperti itu," cowok yang dimarah- marahi dari tadi menjawab dengan tenang.

Hoshino pun jadi marah ala chibi style, yang imut-imut itu lho. "Hiih, kamu nih!? Jadi kamu nggak nganggep aku, gitu? Oh, pinter banget ya kamu". Hoshino memalingkan mukanya dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Pasti sudah mulai kecantol sama cewek nggak jelas yang rambutnya coklat muda pendek itu. Siapa namanya? O iya, Matsuri. Padahal kan, dia sok cantik, sombong, mana centil lagi. Mengaku saja suka sama Gaara, cinta sejati kek, nggak bakal berpaling kek, blablabla cuih! Tapi kemaren aku malah lihat dia nggodain Sasuke sama Neji. AAAH!! Apanya yang cinta sejati coba? Sejati se- pohon jati maksudnya? Jadi pohonnya sudah ditebang gitu, jadi bisa nggodain cowok lain sesuka hatinya? Heh!"

Gaara's inside ketawa ngakak sengakak- ngakaknya, bahkan sampe jungkir balik, roll depan, roll belakang, jungkir balik kesamping, kayang, sikap lilin, gaya pesawat yang kakinya naik satu, jalan pake tangan, jalan pake dengkul, jalan pake rambut, jalan pake mata, mbrangkang, ngesot, dan gerakan2 aneh lainnya. Tapi demi njaga image di depan orang yang dia sayangi, dia cuma let a little short laugh keluar dari mulutnya. Seraya tersenyum, ia menoleh ke arah Hoshino dan berkata, "Kamu ini, ya.. Masa sih aku menganggap hal seindahmu sebagai masalah?"

Kedua pipi Hoshino memerah."Eh.. A, Aku.. Itu.." dia pun tergagap- gagap. Akhirnya dia sighed. "Aah, kamu ini.. Nyebelin, aku nggak bisa bales kata- katamu.. Aku kalah, deh.. Kamu itu nyebelin!"

"Aku nyebelin, tapi kamu bisa suka sama aku?" Gaara membalas ejekan Hoshino dengan kalimat yang bahkan belum pernah dia bayangkan bahkan di mimpinya pun kalimat begituan belum pernah beredar.

"Iiih, kamu.. Kamu itu belajar yang seperti itu dari mana, sihh??" (A/N: yang dimaksud 'seperti itu' oleh Hoshino adalah 'so sweet- so sweet- an' yang bisa juga diartikan 'gombal- gombalan') Lalu Hoshino seperti menyadari sesuatu. Sebenarnya bukan 'sesuatu' tapi 'dua-suatu'. Respon untuk 'suatu' yang pertama: ia menoleh sedikit ke sebuah batu besar sekitar 10 meter di belakangnya, tapi tidak ada apa- apa yang mencurigakan. Lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Respon untuk 'suatu' yang kedua: ia berkata, "Iya, ya. Kamu sebenarnya belajar semua itu dari mana? Apa dari pengasuh pribadimu itu? Eh, tapi beliau kan sudah meninggal sebelum kamu dewasa, ya? Kalau begitu, apa dari pengalamanmu dengan Temari? Apa jangan- jangan dia pernah jadi pacarmu?"

"Nggak juga," jawab Gaara. "Dia kan kakakku, bukan teman atau pacarku. Kayaknya aku sudah pernah bilang deh ke kamu"

"Umm, iya sihh.. Ya cuma memastikan saja. Kalau begitu, orang lain yang dekat denganmu…" Hoshino melanjutkan permainan detektif- detektifannya. Sok jadi Conan nich. Lalu ia terkejut. "Hah, nggak mungkin kan kamu.. pernah terjebak di dalam dunia shonen-ai dengan Kankurou??????"

Gaara sweatdropped, lalu ia jadi marah ala chibi style. "YA NGGAK MUNGKIN LAH MASA NGGAK MUNGKIN DONG PENJAHAT AJA BERSALAH MASA BERSADONG!!! DASAR HOSHINO!!!!" ia berteriak dengan OOC-nya.

"I, iya.. Maaf.." Hoshino meminta maaf (sebenarnya tidak) dengan sungguh- sungguh. "Eh, tunggu duluuu!!! Jangan-jangan, kamu sudah ada pengalaman jadi pacarnya Matsuri??!!!!"

"Nggak usah overprotective and gampang jealous gitu bisa nggak, sih…? Itu nggak bener, kok? Kamu yang pertama dan terakhir," katanya menenangkan. "..Lagipula, dia.. Dari segi manapun, maksudku wajah maupun sifatnya.. Yah.. Dia nggak semanis itu untuk bisa menarik perhatianku"

Hoshino yang (merasa) manis pun ber-narsis ria. "Oh, berarti aku manis, yaa?"

"Aku kan, nggak bilang kalau kamu menarik perhatianku"

Hoshino tertunduk lesu. "Oh, iya, ya.." Ia mengira bahwa Gaara benar- benar suka atau setidaknya pernah suka pada Matsuri, dan ia sangat kecewa. Yah, namanya juga cewek.. Maklum lah, Author juga pernah ngerasa begitu ke temennya.. Jealous geto dech.. Untuk mengusir prasangka buruknya, ia mengambil sebuah biji tanaman dari kantongnya dan menumbuhkannya menjadi tumbuhan rambat, dan memainkannya.

"Ya.. Kalau kamu sih.." Gaara melanjutkan 'speech' nya, yang membuat Hoshino menoleh ke arah wajah orang yang disayanginya itu. "..Nggak menarik perhatian lagi, tapi lebih dari itu.. Apa ya istilahnya? Memikat? Aduh, kesannya kok jadi agak negatif ya, seolah- olah aku cuma melihatmu dari fisik saja? Hmm.."

Hoshino terdiam ketika Gaara masih 'berkicau'. "..Aku nggak tahu juga sih, kenapa aku bisa sangat terpesona padamu.." Muka Hoshino memerah semerah langit yang menaungi mereka. Dan dengan senyum termanisnya (Author sampe pingsan_) sambil mengedipkan kedua mata (A/N: istilahnya apa sih? Pokoknya kalo di manga kan banyak ya adegan orang ngomong sambil senyum dan tutup mata dengan manisnya atau bisa dibilang sok manisnya, nah yang Author maksud dengan 'mengedipkan kedua mata' itu ya itu!!), Gaara berkata, "..Tapi jangan dianggap negatif, ya?"

Hoshino tertunduk dengan muka merah dan dengan senyum di bibirnya. Batinnya mengamuk, ingin meneriakkan kebahagiaannya sekeras- kerasnya dan terbang ke angkasa dengan bebas tapi ia terkekang oleh rantai tak terlihat bernama 'jaim'. Tapi kebahagiaan itu sebenarnya masih diselipi oleh perasaan gemas karena sedari tadi ia belum berhasil membalas kata-kata 'manis' Gaara. Hoshino pun hanya bisa sigh aja, lalu berkata, "..Dari tadi kamu menang terus.. Hhh.. ini apa akunya yang bodoh, atau emang ini hari keberuntunganmu , ya?"

"Entah," Gaara menjawab, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Senyumnya jadi makin warm aja ketika dia berkata, "the more important thing is, I 'm lucky because now you're by my side… (Sori banget Author nggak tahan untuk nggak pake bhs Inggris buat satu kalimat ini, tak translate-in deh walaupun aku tahu pasti semua pembaca sudah pada tahu artinya: 'yang lebih penting itu, aku beruntung karena sekarang kamu ada di sisiku…')"

Masih dengan tangan yang memainkan tumbuhan rambat nggak jelas-nya, Hoshino balas tersenyum dengan hangat seraya berkata, "Aku juga ngerasa begitu" Mereka pun pandang- pandangan.

2 menit kemudian…

Musik intro lagu "Ceria" oleh J-rock (sori promosi) mengalun keluar dari sebuah HaPe. Ternyata itu milik Gaara. Diraihnya HaPenya di saku, lalu dilihatnya di layar terdapat tulisan 'Temari calling..'. Segera saja Gaara menerima telepon dari kakaknya itu.

"Halo?" Setelah terdiam berkonsentrasi mendengarkan, Ia pun menutup pembicaraan. "Iya.. Makasih.. Baik, Kak"

"Ada apa?" tanya Hoshino.

"Temari bilang, Kazekage ingin menemuiku.."

"Hah, jangan- jangan kamu mau diangkat jadi Kazekage yang baru?"

"Semoga saja", katanya sambil berdiri dan bersiap- siap meninggalkan lapangan upacara.. lho? Maksud Author, bersiap- siap meninggalkan tebing.

"Good luck ya!" Kata Hoshino, dan Gaara pun successfully meninggalkan tempat itu. Tiba- tiba saja Hoshino berkata seolah bicara pada seseorang padahal dia sendirian. " 'Ooh, sudah selesai. Aku harus segera pulang sebelum dia menemukanku,' itu yang kamu pikirkan, kan.." Hoshino berdiri dan menoleh ke arah batu besar yang tadi dicurigainya. "..Kankurou?"

Glek!! Kankurou dengan muka pucat karena ketahuan ngintip pun melompat dan berniat meninggal dunia.. eh meninggalkan tebing itu, tetapi terlambat.. Tanaman rambat yang tadi dimainkan Hoshino sudah melilit kakinya. 'Uhh, asem ndes (lho bahasanya), kalo gini aku cuma punya satu cara: pura- pura nyerang dia! Dia pasti takut secara aku cowok yang pernah ngalahin dia dalam pertandingan, pasti dia nglepasin aku!' pikir Kankurou. Kankurou pun meraih gulungan- gulungan yang biasa dia bawa di punggungnya.

"Eit! Mau melukaiku?" tanya Hoshino. "Ya, terserahlah, kalau kau memang mau dibenci oleh dia yang berekor satu itu…" katanya dengan tenang. Tapi sebenarnya, jantungnya sudah deg- degan kayak mau copot!! Untung saja otot spinkter (kalo para pembaca pada lupa, otot spinkter itu otot yang ada di uretra, yang dipakai untuk menahan keluarnya urin dari saluran itu) nya dia kuat jadi dia nggak ngompol deh. "Sudah, serahkan HaPe mu itu!!"

Ukhh.. Kankurou benar - benar terjebak.. Mau pergi nggak bisa, mau nyerang Hoshino takut kena amukan Ichibi.. Oh God.. Akhirnya dia pun menyerah dan menyerahkan HaPe Nokita (biar gak promosi) NK80 nya ke Hoshino. Hoshino membuka galeri dan memeriksa videonya.

"Lha, mau ngapain di video?" Tanya Kankurou.

"Nyari rekaman yang barusan, apa lagi? Aku nggak butuh video- videomu yang laen, palingan juga isinya bokep semua!"

"Enak aja aku nggak bokep tau! Nggak kayak Jiraiya-sensei atau Kakashi-sensei tahu! Eh, tapi kamu tahu dari mana kalau aku ngerekam adeganmu sama Gaara tadi?"

Bagaikan ditusuk pakai tusuk sate, tusuk konde, tusuk jarum/akupunktur, tusuk pelangsing, tusuk peninggi badan, tusuk pen-cantik.. Eh itu susuk ya? Lho bukannya susuk itu yang kita minum biar sehat? Tunggu, tunggu, Author bingung!!

Itsuka wakaru sa

Kidzutsuitari

Nayan da hibi

Kagayaki ni kawaru

Tiba- tiba HaPe Author menjerit- jerit dengan cemprengnya, mengalunkan lagu kesayangan Author, yang tak laen tak bukan adalah "Hummingbird". Author pun mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari pacarnya di Jepang yang super jenius yang punya kulit super pucet kaya mayat ('pacar' fiksi), kalo mau tau orangnya ya cari sendiri di antara manga2 atawa anime2 yang pernah dibikin fanfic sama Author. "itu mah bukan susuk tapi susu!" kata pacarnya Author lewat telepon. Oh jadi begitu toh!! Baiklah pembaca maafkan saiia karena tadi saiia tiba2 konslet, untung aja ada pacar saiia yang superjenius itu. Baiklah mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

Bagaikan ditusuk- tusuk, Hoshino secara refleks berteriak keras- keras, "YA IYA DONG MASA YA IYA LAH JUAL JAMU AJA DIGENDONG MASA DIGENLAH!! AKU BISA TAU TENTU AJA KARENA TANAMAN- TANAMANKU INI! SECARA YA, MEREKA KAN HIDUP MEREKA JUGA BISA NGELIAT APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN DAN NGASIH TAU ITU KE AKU!! JANGAN BERANI NGEREMEHIN AKU LAGI, YA! AWAS KAMU KALAU BERANI!!!"

'Glek.. Buset si Hoshino ini jangan- jangan udah kerasukan monster.. Jangan- jangan Gaara diem- diem mindahin ichibi-nya ke anak ini lagi??? Hebat, bisa TM (transfer monster).. Gimana caranya ya? Kalo bisa aku juga mau diajarin and bisa buka bisnis 'monster elektronik' kalo 'pulsa elektronik' kan udah pasaran!! Lumayan tuh nanti ichibi-nya Gaara tinggal dipotong kecil- kecil terus dijual dech,' pikir Kankurou. "I, iya!!" Kankurou menuruti kata- kata Hoshino tapi pikirannya masih pada transfer monster yang menurutnya mungkin bisa menguntungkan.

"Kriik kreeek krook kriiik…" Otak Kankurou bernyanyi riang sebagai sound effect dia mikir. Kankurou berpikir lagi, "Kriiik kreek kroook.. krook.. kroook.."

"Lho, kok kayak ada suara kodok ya?" tanya Kankurou pada Hoshino.

Hoshino pun sewot karena acara utak- utik HaPe nya terganggu. "Mana ku tahu kau sudah punya kekasih? Aku nggak denger suara kodok tuh, aku dengernya suara orang ngorok!"

"Oh, berarti ada kodok lagi tidur kali ya! Biarin dech mikir lagi aja!" kata Kankurou pada dirinya sendiri.

Kriik.. Kriik.. Kriik… Krieeekk.. Kriieeeekk…

"Hii!!" Muka Kankurou memucat. "Kayak ada suara pintu yang gak dikasih oli selama 30 tahun terus dibuka pelan- pelan.. Hiii, kayak film horror! Hoshino! Hoshinooo!! Kita pergi aja yuk! Aku udah hampir ngompol nih!"

"IH, JIJAI!! Kankurou, umurmu 15 tahun tau! Lagipula, pintu nggak dikasih oli selama 30 tahun yang ada pintunya harus didobrak kali biar bisa kebuka! Emang ada ya ndobrak pelan- pelan?! Lagian dari tadi nggak ada suara pintu, yang ada suara tulang osteoporosis! Tulangmu keropos kali?!"

"Hiiii?? Nggak mau! Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengalami kerusakan tulang! Yang yadi itu bukan tulangku tapi tulangnya pintu kali!!"

"Aaaaah, terserahmu lah!!" kata Hoshino kesal. Lalu Kankurou pun kembali berpikir.

Krieeekk… Gejezz.. Jezz.. Jezzz..Kriieeek.. Gejezzz.. Jeszz.. Tuuut tuuuut…

"Lho, ada kereta api lewat ya?" Tanya Hoshino. Di jaman itu memang belum ada kereta api tapi dia dapet infonya dari mbaca fanfiction di internet HaPenya. Tertulis di salah satu fanfic yang ia baca bahwa kereta api itu bentuknya kotak panjang dan suaranya 'gejezzz.. gejezzz.. tuuut…tuuut….' gitu dech.

"Paan tuh?"

"Benda kotak panjang yang ngeluarin suara 'gejezz.. gejezz… tuut…. Tuuuut..' gitu!" kata Hoshino sok pintar, padahal dia belum pernah liat bentuk asli kereta api.

Kankurou pun kelihatannya juga kerasukan sesuatu sehingga dia jadi terlalu OOC. "Aku nggak denger suara itu! Aku dengernya suara orang kentut! Tuuut, gitu! Jangan- jangan kamu, ya, Hoshino?"

"ENAK AJA!! NGGAK SOPAN!! JANGAN ASAL NUDUH DECH!!! YANG TADI ITU HARUSNYA BENERAN KERETA API, SALAH SIAPA NGGAK PERNAH BACA FANFIC!! JADI BERPENGETAHUAN DANGKAL KAN KAMU!! PENGETAHUANMU ITU NGGAK LEBIH DARI PIRING CEPER YANG DIISI AIR TAU!! NGGAK SEDALAM KASIH IBU!!!" lho, itu kan iklan ya? Eh, yang iklan itu sehangat kasih ibu ding.

"Eh, tapi kalo dipikir- pikir kok suaranya mirip kayak nada sambung kalo lagi nelpon ya??" lalu tiba- tiba saja Kankurou mengganti topiknya. "Jadi kerta api itu apa sich? Penasaran nih!"

"Tertulis di fanfic, 'bisa berjalan di tanah dengan cepat' dan 'ukurannya besar'. 'Bahan bakarnya batu bara', oh berarti makannya batu bara! Dan suara tuuut itu tadi dikeluarin dari hidungnya di atas kepalanya, yang juga ngeluarin asap.." Hoshino pun membacakan semua informasi yang dihafalnya karena dia juga terobsesi kepengen tau kereta api itu apa.

"Berarti mungkin kereta api itu spesies baru dari keluarga ichibi ya, kan besar! Tapi spesies ini suka ngerokok, dan makan batu bara.."

"..Moncongnya cukup panjang untuk mencegah adanya rusak jika kereta membentur sesuatu.."

"Berarti dia monyong! Kayak ikan!" kata Kankurou. Lalu mereka berdua pun menghentikan aktifitas mereka secara masal dan membayangkan ada ikan monyong gede yang jalan di tanah, dan hidungnya di atas, ngeluarin asap rokok sambil ikannya megap- megap kurang air… Lucunya. Mereka jadi kayak anak TK yang masih innocent gitu, tau gak sih? Author yang melihat wajah bloon mereka sampe ketawa ngakak kayak Gaara tadi.

Kankurou mengambil kesimpulan atas diskusi mereka: "O, berarti suara tadi itu suara kereta api lagi kentut sambil nelpon!!!".

"Baik. Hakim memutuskan, kabel listrik, kabel tv, kabel radio, kabel cas- casan HaPe, playboy cap kabel, dan kabel- kabel lainnya," kata Hoshino sok hakim. Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan aktifitas mereka lagi. Kankurou mikir dan Hoshino utak- atik HaPe.

"Huh, dasar Kankurou. Nggak penting banget sih ngerekam beginian," kata Hoshino.

"Lha kalau nggak penting kok kamu bluetooth-in ke hapemu?!" Kankurou gantian sewot karena saat- saat berpikirnya diganggu.

"Hahaha…" Hoshino tertawa sambil mukanya memerah. Lalu ia mengembalikan HaPe Kankurou ke pemiliknya. "Nih, tak kasih, gratis.."

"Ya iyalah, ini kan punyaku," katanya sambil masih jengkel.

"Ya udah, cabut dulu ya," kata Hoshino sambil meninggalkan tempat.

"Pergi sana," kata Kankurou dengan cueknya. Dia pun membongkar- bongkar isi HaPenya, mencari- cari videonya barusan. "Lhooo, kok nggak ada? Dihapus??" Oh, dasar Kankurou geblek and telmi. Kalo Author jadi Kankurou sih nggak bakal minjemin HaPeku ke Hoshino, sudah pasti bakalan dihapus…

"AAAA!!! DASAR HOSHINO!!! SEBELLL!!! DASAR KAMU ITU KAYAK A*tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit*" Kankurou mengeluarkan kebun binatangnya dari mulutnya alias mengeluarkan kata- kata kasar nan kotor yang lebih baik Author sensor saja karena tidak baik untuk pendidikan (?).

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Wuahahahhaahaahaha

Akhirnya cerita jayus nan aneh saiia ini sudah jadi…

Saiia tidak tahu saiia kerasukan apa sampai mbuat cerita nggak jelas yang sebenarnya nggak layak baca dan nggak bisa disumbangin ke pihak yang membutuhkan dech (????)

Pembaca yang budiman,

Demikianlah pidato.. eh salah, maksud saiia cerita yang nggak jelas ini, jika ada kesalahan kata dan apabila cerita saiia nggak mutu saiia memohon agunging samodra pangaksami.

Review yaaa..

Wassalamualaikum wr. Wb.


End file.
